


[授翻|铁虫]Perfect Timing

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: 这是一个美好的早晨，也是Peter几个月来能够留在Tony身旁的第一个。他本该依偎在男人身边，然后完全遗忘他体内发生的事……如果他没有去尿尿的话，他也不会想起来，至少能拖延一段时间。MJ在听他对各种事抱怨了整整一周后逼着他在学校做了怀孕测试，直到现在Peter才开始认真看待这件事。“Baby？”Tony再次呼叫，声音听起来多了几分警觉。Peter感到一阵恐慌，手忙脚乱地把验孕棒和包装袋塞进一旁的背包。“呃……等一下！”他对着门喊道。





	[授翻|铁虫]Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097342) by [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker). 



> 原作者：theMadStarker  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12d2a8ab8

Peter的手在发抖。

那两条黑线改变了一切，他甚至觉得自己的膝盖有些发软。他现在正抓着验孕棒坐在马桶盖上。

他真是太蠢了，蠢毙了……他们应该要戴套的，或是干脆不要在他处于发情期的时候做爱；他想到了各式各样的理由，但老实说……他们确实大意了。他彷佛能听到他的性教育老师说 “想要100％避孕的唯一方法就是单身”。是的，这对他们两人来说几乎是不可能的，特别是他的身体对Tony产生的化学反应。他完全无法抗拒他的Alpha的信息素味道，Peter应该更加小心一点才是。

不，他们都应该要小心。突如其来的敲门声吓了他一跳。

“Baby，你还在里面吗？”Tony低沉的声音从门口传来。

Alpha的声音将他一把拉回现实；他躲在Tony的浴室里，将仍在睡觉的男人独自留在床上。这是一个美好的早晨，也是Peter几个月来能够留在Tony身旁的第一个。他本该依偎在男人身边，然后完全遗忘他体内发生的事……如果他没有去尿尿的话，他也不会想起来，至少能拖延一段时间。

MJ在听他对各种事抱怨了整整一周后逼着他在学校做了怀孕测试，直到现在Peter才开始认真看待这件事。

“Baby？”Tony再次呼叫，声音听起来多了几分警觉。

Peter感到一阵恐慌，手忙脚乱地把验孕棒和包装袋塞进一旁的背包。

“呃……等一下！”他对着门喊道。

Peter穿着Tony的旧衬衫和拳击短裤，还未打理的卷发凌乱翘着。他把背包放在浴柜上后一把抓起手机，稍稍打开门，从细小的门缝中往外看。

“There you are.”Tony看着门缝笑了笑；他靠在门框上，眼睛半张，笑容带着些许的困倦和温暖。

Peter觉得他的心融化了，他将门完全打开。

“我醒来的时候，你不在床上。”Tony抱怨道， “你大概在里面待了15分钟，你在做什么?”

那颗迅速运转的头脑救了他，Peter向他的Alpha晃了晃手机。

“抱歉。”Peter感觉有点喘，“我刚刚在呃，看漫画。”

Tony挑起眉毛，但脸上的笑容并没有动摇。

“别骂我。”Peter反射性地说，一个微笑扯开他的嘴唇，轻易地令他忽略了刚才所发现的东西；而Tony对此仍毫不知情。

突然间，Peter感到十分孤独，他不想自己一个人面对；Omega张开嘴，准备把所有事情倾吐给他的Alpha，但下一秒他就被抱住了，Tony的手臂把他拉进了一个松散的拥抱中。

“我只是开玩笑的，kid.”Tony告诉他。 “现在还挺早的，你想回去睡觉吗？”

Peter抬头看着Tony，Alpha的信息素稍微缓解了他的焦虑感。他默默点头，暂时将一切事物都抛在脑后；他知道这样做有点糟糕，但他只是想再多享受一下这个早晨。

当他们蜷缩在床上时，Tony从身后圈住他的腰抱在怀里，Peter想了一下，决定在他们醒来时告诉Tony。

可能要再等一会儿。

当然，事情并没有像Peter计划的那样顺利，他在Tony身旁醒来时，男人正在床上修改他的设计图。Peter缩了缩身子，昏昏欲睡的眼睛被Tony手上的动作迷住了，看起来是如此优雅和快速，手指随着每一次的移动弯曲又伸展。

他醒来时Alpha在自言自语，或者说，对Friday说话。他的声音听起来沉稳、熟悉，Peter发现自己轻轻地打了个瞌睡。

“嗯？”当Peter意识到Tony实际上是在和他说话时，他发出一声困倦的咕哝。

Alpha在他模糊的回应声中停顿了一下，随后在男孩的头上落下一个吻。

“没什么，亲爱的，只是问了你一点问题。”Tony说。

“Okay.”Peter说，他现在清醒了一些。 Tony继续对自己，Peter和Friday说话。

那时Peter想到，Tony会成为一名出色的老师。他对任何进行中的项目的热情都能感染到Peter，他对机械的处理方式和讲解都能令Peter很容易理解。

是的，Peter昏昏欲睡的心灵同意了，Tony是一位好老师，或是父亲。

这个想法令Peter僵住了，但是……他可以看见那副景象:他的Alpha带着一个小孩，或者说是Tony让他们的儿子或女儿坐在肩上，向他展示自己的科技发明，解释每个部分的组件，那个有着棕色眼睛的孩子会兴奋地点头。当然，他们的孩子不会理解Tony介绍的一切，但Peter确信Alpha不会强迫孩子。

Tony有时会焦躁不安，但他总是对Peter很有耐心。所以Omega确定Tony会给予他们的孩子满满的爱，和耐心。

“你在想什么？”Tony温柔地轻推他来引起注意。 “你已经盯着我五分钟了。”

Peter脸红了，现在是告诉他的最佳时机，但不知怎的，他有点说不出口。

“没什么，只是…我爱你。”Peter说，眼睛看向别处。

Tony的表情变得柔和，随后他俯身亲吻Peter。

“我也爱你，baby。”Tony回应，眼中闪烁着幸福。Peter忍不住向他微笑，感受Tony对他的温暖感情正冲过他的心，Peter不得不把Alpha拉下来再吻一次。

他们慵懒的晨间活动很快地升温成“晨间运动”，这并不意外，Peter还是个青少年，不断渴望他的Alpha的触摸。而Tony从不让他失望，Peter总是有信心能在他想要的任何时候开始他们亲密时刻。和以往一样，Peter很快就迷失在Tony抚摸的手和Alpha嘴巴湿热的感觉之中。

Tony总是知道要如何爱抚他，把Peter感受到的温暖全数转变为饥渴的欲望。对于Peter来说，他能轻松地屈服，屈服于建立在两人身上的欲望。

当Tony把他的性器送入Peter体内时，Omega的双腿缠绕着男人的臀部；他会在Tony操他的时候稍稍拱起背，两人的双手交织在一起，Omega的双眼紧闭，泪水随着下身传来的快感从眼角流下。

他很喜欢Tony的声音，特别是那些围绕在他耳边的dirty talk，使他浑身发热，同时令他身体上的痛感变得更加清晰和甜美。Alpha在他的脖子上蹭着，舌头舔舐皮肤上的汗水，时不时用牙齿咬他的耳朵，细微的刺痛感让Peter忍不住喘息。

“你的小洞很喜欢我…”Tony在他耳边呻吟。“一直咬着我不放，baby…真不知道你为什么到现在还他妈的那么紧……”

“Ah… ahh…”Peter呻吟着，当Tony的阴茎顶向他的敏感点时，他忍不住绷紧身体。 “Mm…please…Daddy…please，我想要更多……”

猛烈的撞击让Omega哭了出来，而Tony操干的节奏也变得更加猛烈，Tony粗长的阴茎不断来回抽送，冲撞着他的敏感点。他们的身体如此亲密，如此合拍。Peter可以感受到Tony的结，他的腹部在每一次的推入时都会顶出一个柔软的突起。

他为即将到来的事情做好准备，他知道Tony喜欢用dirty talk将他推到高潮的边缘。

“我要填满你，baby。”Tony低声说道。 “在你的生殖腔里面成结……用精液填满你……”

Peter颤抖着，双腿在Tony的臀部上收紧让Alpha能够进的更深，刺激着即将成结的阴茎。

Tony喘着粗气，试着将他的高潮延迟一会儿。

“我会把你喂饱…”Tony咆哮道。打在皮肤上的温暖呼吸和肮脏的话语使Peter颤抖。 “你想要我射进你的生殖腔里面，不是吗？还是想要我在里面成结，嗯？“

Peter的白眼几乎翻到了后脑勺。Tony的话语的确将他送上了高潮，但Peter心中有一句话在清晰地闪烁。

 _你已经做了_ _…_

Tony不知道，他已经做了那些话语里的一切事情。就在此刻，即使Tony正在给他灌满种子，Omega也已经拥有了。Peter整个身体都被锁住了，身体在高潮时颤抖着。

他感觉这个结在他体内生长，以一种美妙的方式在他的生殖腔壁上膨胀和摩擦……对于他敏感的身体来说，涌入他体内的精液实在是太多了；Tony正在填满他…射在Peter的身体深处。

这是无关紧要的，但它仍然感觉很好…被Tony填满精液的感觉总是很好……

Tony靠在他身上，双臂紧紧抱住他，他们仍然被节锁着；Tony调整了一下姿势，尽可能地让两人都保持舒适，直到结最终软化到足以拉开。一股精液缓缓地流到他大腿上，然后向下滴落到尾椎，他打了个哆嗦。

Peter感觉有一点…肮脏，但他喜欢这样。当他意识到这是Tony的精液时，Peter更喜欢这种感觉了。

清理干净后，两人在床上互相依偎着。Tony正在晒太阳，Alpha的手正在搓揉他的头发，另一只手抚摸着他的臀部。通常情况下，Peter会抱着男人靠在他的胸口上。

但他不能再对他的想法保持沉默了。

“Alpha…”Peter温柔地说道，那只抚摸的手并没有停止，Tony低头看着他。

“嗯？”

“你真的…当你说那些东西的时候…你的意思是…？”Peter问道，他说话的时间越长，他的焦虑感也越强。

“什么东西？你是说那些dirty talk？”Tony朝他挑了挑眉毛，脸上的笑容充满了温暖。

“……Yes…”

当Tony听到Peter的回答时，Tony的眼中闪过一丝恶作剧的意图。

“我知道你喜欢，baby.”Tony告诉他，“但如果你不想要我说的话,只要告诉我，我就不会那样，好吗？”

Peter咬着嘴唇，他依然可以让话题继续下去，但他希望Tony和他一起面对，他想让Alpha知道自己肚子里有一个宝宝。

“我没有不喜欢……”Peter温柔地说道。 “实际上，我喜欢…但是，如果我怀孕了…那会…”

他停下来，努力寻找合适的单词。Tony放缓了抚摸的速度但仍持续动作。

 “那我们的生活会有很大的改变。”Tony严肃地说。

Peter不知道这是好事还是坏事，但Tony给了他一个小小的，肯定的微笑。

“我们会有很多事要讨论。”Tony继续说道。 “我的工作和Stark Industry …我的意思是，Pepper现在是CEO，但我依然要设计那些产品；而且我已经从复仇者中退休了，但为了以防万一我还是得去监督，或许我们可以雇用保姆或管家……但说实话，我不太喜欢这种做法。我的意思是，对我来说，我就像Jarvis 的父亲，我不会为了这个世界而改变这样的想法…但如果是我们的孩子…我想要的不仅仅是实验室里的投影；我想为孩子们做更多......”

Peter听到这些话时，他的胸口感到有点疼痛。Tony是认真的，在深思熟虑后充满自信地一一规划过，Omega确定Tony已经考虑过了。

当他知道Tony已经考虑和他一起养育孩子时，Peter的内心温暖了起来。

“接着是你。”Tony沉思道，“你是蜘蛛侠，也是MIT的学生。我们必须搬家，然后帮你的课程和各种事定计划。从逻辑上讲，现在对你来说不是最佳时机。”

“…但是…从感情上讲呢？”Peter问道，双眼坚定地凝视他的Alpha的眼睛。“如果我们现在有宝宝……如果我已经怀孕了……你的答案是什么？现在还不是最好的时候吗…？”

他知道Tony明白了，突然的领会点亮了他的棕色眼睛。Alpha的手向下移动，指尖虔诚地抚摸着他平坦的腹部。

“不，亲爱的…”Tony轻声回答，“现在就是最完美的时候。”

Peter所有的疑虑和焦躁都像烟一样消失，他打从内心深处知道Tony的意思。他感受到了Tony在下一个吻中的惊讶和喜悦，他们共同分享着幸福的泪水。

他们将成为父亲，即使从逻辑上讲，他们还有很多事情需要克服……但Peter比以往任何时候都更能感受到，事情将会顺利地发展。

他们的手交迭在Peter的肚子上。Peter微笑着，听到Tony温柔的话语落在他的皮肤上，低声说着在那里生长的孩子的爱。

 

 


End file.
